


Taking Control

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, breath play, dom!Dean, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Dean had a rough hunt, but luckily he has you to come home to, where the two of you can lose yourself in passion.





	Taking Control

He took a deep breath, his hand stilled against the cold metal handle that would open up into the bunker, and he was trying to relax before walking in and greeting you. Finally, he summoned the energy to push it open, and at first, he thought there was something wrong with the door because of the loud squeal that erupted as he swung it inward, but then you were flying into his arms, the source of the sound due to your excitement. A momentary smile graced his face, but it fell quickly as he thought back to where he had just returned from. He instinctively grabbed you underneath your thighs and he inhaled the scent of your strawberry shampoo that hung around your slightly damp hair. 

“Dean,” you nuzzled into his neck, he could feel the way his stubble from his lack of shaving the past week scraped against the soft skin of your forehead, “I’m so happy your home, I missed you,” you said. 

“I missed you too, baby.” He kissed the crown of your head and set you back on the ground. 

Dean Winchester was a man who knew how to compartmentalize his feelings. He had the art of cramming his bad hunts down into the pit of his being so that he could come back home to his girlfriend and spend the days with you cuddling and watching movies down pat. Today he felt different, it was in the way his shoulders wouldn’t unhunch themselves, and his chest felt heavy when he drew in a breath. He ran a hand through his short blond hair, not caring that it was probably sticking out in ten different directions. He couldn’t remember the last shower he had had. 

“Sweetheart,” he sighed down at you, your face shining with excitement at his presence which he just couldn’t return at the moment, “I’m going go get cleaned up.” 

“I’ll join you,” your voice dripped with seduction, and even though he was tempted he declined the offer with a shake of his head. 

“Nah, don’t worry I probably smell, it will only take me a minute.” 

He let the spray fall on his face, the fresh mountain pine scent of his soap washing away some of his built up frustration, he hated hunts like his last one. Hunts where nobody but him and Sammy got out alive, he wanted to save people, make up for his own faults by fixing the things that were wrong with the world. And every time someone died on his watch he felt it take a physical toll on his body. 

You were lying on his bed when he came back. The shadows played across the s curve of your back, you looked like a figure from an old oil painting or some mythical creature from one of Bobby’s old books beautiful but also strangely ethereal. Looking at your naked body spread out over his sheets it took all his willpower not to drop his towel to the floor and jump you right there. Both of you were already dangerously undressed. He knew however, this was a type of game, and there were certain rules that had to be followed. 

“Hiya baby doll,” he kept a hand gripping the terrycloth fabric over his hips, but he moved closer so he could let his free one roam over your back and down your spine, fingers stopping right before the curve of your ass. 

Craning your head back to look at him, he noticed how your eyes were dark, pupils full and round, lids falling slightly as you studied him. Know you were ready to play in any way he wanted. He cursed under his breath. In moments like this, he realized just how lucky he had been to find a girl like you. 

“Hey,” you said. Your voice might have been heavy with sleep but Dean knew it was something else. Lust had a way of making your voice slightly scratchy. 

His hands came to knead into your shoulders, rubbing away any tense spots that he felt under his thick digits, pushing into the muscles and relaxing them under his ministrations. His lips quirked upwards, as your eyes dropped shut and your head dropped onto the pillow, he knew his trick was working. 

“So,” his voice deepened, it was a side effect of his growing arousal, “I had a pretty rough hunt, what are we going to do to get my mind off of it?” 

A smile brightened up the planes of your face, but your eyes were still closed. You scrunched your face in concentration, and he knew that you were thinking of all the things the two of you could do together that would have his mind solely focused on your intertwining bodies. 

“I think, sir, the first thing you should do is drop the towel,” your hand tugged at the material around his hips, “so that way I could show you just how much I missed you.” 

Already the hunt was vanishing, it was hard to keep his mind on murder and madness when you were there biting your bottom lip, teeth causing them to plumpen and hair cascading into your face, begging for him to fist his hands in your wild locks. 

He let the towel fall to the ground and stepped out of it as he moved onto the bed next to you. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to focus on the moment he was in right now, with you. His shoulders felt looser and his chest lightened, no longer feeling like he was being pressed down on with a lead weight.

After allowing him a second to unwind and melt into the mattress, you were moving between his legs which were spread, his naked body on display to you. His limbs tightened slightly at the feel of your warmth mouth against the inner part of his thigh. You were tracing your tongue over his skin in between soft kisses to various parts of his legs. He felt a growl building in his chest at your gentle teasing. Wanting nothing more to feel your mouth around his bulging dick. 

Hissing, he dug his fist into the blankets with the first little lick to his member, it was not enough to do much for his arousal, and he knew you knew he needed more. His hands moved from the covers on the bed, to wrap into your y/h/c hair as your mouth sank down around him. You couldn’t take him all in so your fist was wrapped around the base of his cock. 

Guiding your motions with his hands in your locks he moved you up and down on his dick, smiling when he helped you get so deep on him it caused you to cough slightly. You pulled off with a pop and he sighed, missing the feel of you on him. 

“Did you like that sir?” You asked, your voice sounded young and nieve, like you had never known about all the monsters that lurked in the darkness of this world, it made him love you even more than he thought possible. 

“I love it, sweet heart,” he said as he ran his palm over the side of your face, moving in down along the side of your neck. He enjoyed being with someone who trusted him implicitly, his hand momentarily tightened, but you didn’t scream or jerk away. Instead, he felt you push yourself deeper into the weight of his hand against your throat. 

Then he loosened his grip and watched as you sucked in a deep lungful of air. 

“Are you ok baby?” He asked, he knew he hadn’t hurt you but instead, he wanted to make sure that you were alright with what he was doing. This was about give and take, not force and control. He only wanted to do what you were comfortable with, and he constantly made sure to check in with your boundaries. 

“Yes sir, I love your hand there.” You pressed your neck against his fingers and he forced them to remain still not giving you what he knew you wanted. 

There was so much more he wanted to do with you before getting to the big show. 

“Lie on your back,” his tone was firm and absolute, and he watched as you immediately moved from between his legs to take his place on the bed, he moved to your former position. Just the transition reminded him of a type of dance. 

He pressed his lips to the space right below your navel, his hands pushing your legs open further, giving him better access to your already dripping cunt. You were clearly excited, any attention after your lack of stimulation while he had been gone, was enough to drive you crazy. His fingers danced along your legs, moving up from your knee to your thigh until they were pushing along your folds, moist with your arousal.

Your back arched as he slowly circled your clit, and the pure bliss on your face had him diving his head down sucking and nibbling where his finger had just been. He savored the sweetness of your juices, he continued to lap at you, pushing his tongue against your sensitive nub and then trailing it down to your opening. 

When he finally moved his face away from you, he knew it would be glimmering with your wetness but now he knew you were ready for the next act. 

He pushed himself beside you, laying on his back, “I want you to ride it, baby.” 

You got up quickly and straddled his legs, your hand going to his dick, and he braced himself as you lined yourself over him. Knowing that as you sank down onto his shaft it would take all of his control not to blow it right then and there. 

“Oh fuck,” he threw his head back and the cords were straining on his neck. 

You were so tight around him, he could barely breathe and when you started to rock your hip hands splayed out on his chest to balance as you rode him nice and slow he thought that it was possibly the best feeling that existed in the world. 

“You like that sir?” You said as you panted slightly from your own burning lust, and he wanted to hear you fall apart on top of him, to match the way he was falling apart beneath you. 

His hand went to rub at your clit, he circled it fast and pushed nice and hard knowing the sensations that were mixing in you. You motion increased, bouncing yourself up and down faster and faster on his dick. Then with a harsh scream, he felt the way your walls clenched around his cock, and your body spasmed above him. 

“God damn,” you sighed out, your head falling down onto his chest. 

One of his hands worked its way to your hip and tried to get you moving again, guiding you to go nice and slow, while the other one crawled back towards your neck where you were much closer to him now that you had collapsed against his chest. 

His fingers wrapped around your throat, he knew just the right amount of pressure that would leave you gasping but not do any damage, even though he had a feeling that Sam knew the two of you were involved in something kinky when you strolled around with finger shaped bruises on your neck, he continued to press his fingers against you. 

“Move, baby,” he ordered as his fingers continued to close around your throat. 

You obeyed instantly and increased the speed once again. You dug your knees into the bed and used it to move faster and faster over his now rigid cock. It didn’t take long before his toes began to curl in on themselves and his fingers twitched where they were connected to your body. He thrust himself upwards sporadically as he started to cum, pumping deep inside of you. and then his hands dropped and he let you slowly slide off of him as you laid beside him. Both of you tired and out of breath. 

“I love you,” you whispered into the darkness of the room. 

Dean knew it was directed at him. He couldn’t find the words to explain how much he loved you. How much he appreciated that just looking at your sweet face was enough to have him forgetting the horrors that existed outside of this room. There was so much love in his heart for you sometimes he felt that when his hand wrapped around yours that it would just explode with the amount of joy he felt. 

Instead, he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled your body in tight next to his. The two of you breathing deeply and in tandem. Resting his forehead against the back of your neck he moved so he could press a quick kiss against the edge of your shoulder. 

“Let’s get some sleep,” it was the last words he said before the two of you fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
